Time
by WildcatYST
Summary: Sage reflects on some of his happiest memories. Just a little bit of Sage fluff...


****

**TIME**

Sage took in a deep breath as he buried his nose in the soft auburn locks resting in front of him. The familiar scent calmed his nerves and the hands covering his made him smile.  
  
_Time is such a funny thing._  
  
It was seven years after the war with Talpa. The battle had been waged and the war was won. Sage smiled at the memories. Hours of practicing, pain beyond measure, and companionship that saw him through it all. It was a funny thing to smile about, but he recalled them as happy times amidst the agony of war. And it was seven years since he met her. She, the angel that completed him, had been through the war from a different perspective. She was the caretaker, the mother, the friend, the shoulder to cry on, the light in their dark tunnel...she was everything. She didn't know it, but the Ronins would have given up if it wasn't for her. The woman took care of them, fed them, supported them, and believed in them. In a word, she was amazing.  
  
After the war, all the warriors had stayed with Mia. She offered her home willingly to the wild and crazy boys. Why she did it, he never would know. Wait, he did know. It was because she hated to be alone. She hated the thought of having no one in the world. The five Ronins were a security blanket for her and she couldn't live without them as they couldn't live without her. And the ex-warlords. Getting them used to society was a task Mia had taken upon herself. Sage could remember all the amusing outfits they attempted to wear and Mia's frantic battle to keep them "civilized." It really seemed like yesterday that they had defeated the greatest tyrant in the world.  
  
_Time is such a funny thing._  
  
It was five years ago that Sage let his feelings for Mia be known. Their relationship was secret for a time. Meeting up at a planned location away from the others was the usual way they dated. It wasn't until Kento wandered into the kitchen for a midnight snack that their secret was known. He had caught the two in the process of removing clothes on the kitchen table. Sage never thought he'd hear the end of it. From teasing them to trying to catch a peek, the other four warriors were aware of EVERYTHING that went on between them. When the warlords heard about it, there was even more mayhem in the house.  
  
The next five years were such a blur. Sure they had their fights and they had passionate nights to make up for it. They complimented each other easily. Her elegance and charm quickly made her a favorite with his family. His mother absolutely adored Mia. Even his father agreed that Mia was the perfect woman for Sage. She knew exactly how to massage his shoulders after a long day and how to bring his emotions from behind his cool exterior. She was his greatest weakness in a way. He would do anything for her. He was dedicated almost to a fault.  
  
_Time is such a funny thing._  
  
Though it was two years ago, he could still remember the surprise on her face when he asked that sacred question. He could still remember the way his heart was pounding in his chest as he knelt before her at the dinner table. The tears in her eyes were still fresh in his memory. And of course, the moment that changed his life. When she agreed to be his wife.  
  
The engagement came as an absolute shock and joy to the rest of the Ronins. They were married in an elegant, traditional ceremony with all the Ronins and ex-warlords in attendance with the many other guests. Even White Blaze was there. An unforgettable week in Hawaii was their refuge from the busy house.  
  
_Time is such a funny thing._  
  
It was shortly after they returned that he sadly watched his friends leave the house. Each warrior left for a different reason. They graduated, they wanted to give the newlyweds space, or other reasons. But living somewhere else sure didn't mean they were out of their lives. Nearly every day one of them would stop by. Rowen when come by to chat about a show in Discovery channel he watched, Cye would have tea with Mia, Ryo would romp around with the tiger, or Kento would come to have Mia help him study. They started a traditional meal every Friday. All the Ronins, plus the warlords and Kayura would come over to the house on Friday night to enjoy a meal and another activity. A movie, a game of soccer, or a swim in the lake. The last two years of his life, the two years of his marriage, had been the best of his life. Not to mention the fastest.  
  
_Time is such a funny thing._  
  
Sage had just finished setting the table when he had wandered outside to find his wife. He found Mia sitting on the edge of the dock out to the lake. She had her legs dangling over the edge as she dipped her toes into the water. He had come up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders as he sat down. His legs dangled beside her and he rubbed her shoulders gently. And it was then that Sage engulfed himself in her. Her scent, her aura, just her. He breathed the scent of her hair and moved his hands down to her waist where they gentle ran circles on her soft skin. Sage smiled when her hands rested over his. They spent a few moments in silence before the sound of a car pulling up the driveway made Mia sigh.  
  
"They're here early tonight." She smiled at the noise the boys made climbing out of the car.  
  
"They always show up at the worst time." Sage kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Mhmm." Came Mia's only answer amidst the tender touches. "Are we going to tell them?" She asked softly. Sage smiled one of his godly smiles and shook his head.  
  
"Let's let them figure it out." She whispered as he kissed her neck again. His hand reached around the gently rested on the lump forming on her stomach.  
  
"Maybe we can trick them into moving back in. We're going to need some babysitters." Mia smiled as Sage gently caressed her growing belly. A deep chuckle came from Sage as well as another kiss. A few shouts from the house told them that the moment was over.  
  
"We can't keep them waiting." Sage stood up and carefully helped Mia to her feet. Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love you." She met his eyes and wanted to melt just like she did seven years ago.  
  
"I love you, too." Sage took her hand and escorted her back towards the house with care.  
  
He wanted to stay at the dock holding her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to think about the baby that would be coming into their lives. The time he spent on the dock felt like a split second. The two minutes he spent away from Mia to greet the familiar guests felt like hours. It seemed like yesterday that he met the love of his life. It felt like an eternity they had been together.  
  
_Time is such a funny thing, isn't it?_

-----

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
